The Name Is Destiny
by Naomi.Di
Summary: She was left on her wedding day. He saved her. And their story begins ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha

Apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not a native.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome, soon to be Hojo Kagome, smiled beautifully to the camera. Posed here and there in her beautiful white gown with her friends and relatives.

It's her wedding day, with her lover from since she was a child. You could say, love at first sight. In short, today she is very, very happy.

"Yo, Miss bride, care to give me your lovely smile? And one, two, say cheers ..."

 _CKREK_ ...

"One more time. One, two ..."

 _CKREK_ ... _CKREK_ ...

The photographer, Inuyasha Takahashi checks out the photos he has just taken. He nodded and smiled with satisfaction as he looked at Kagome, gave her thumb up.

"Nice shot! You're a beautiful bride, Miss Higurashi! Now we just wait for the groom. Alright, I'll excuse myself, Miss!" he said as he walked out and began photographing again the guests and his surroundings.

Kagome smiled as she watched him leave.

What a nice handsome young man!

' _Stop it Kagome! You'll marry Hojo today!_ ' she warned herself. Kagome chuckled. That's right! Finally! At the end of the day, she will officially become Mrs. Hojo.

By the way, speaking of Hojo, where is her future husband? Kagome glanced at her watch. The wedding will start in twenty minutes.

Hojo doesn't usually come late like this! Did something happen? Something ... _bad_?

Kagome shook her head firmly.

No! You can't think so, Kagome! Hojo is not such a person! You have to believe him, he'll come! Nothing will happen! Everything will be alright!

Kagome took a deep breath and gently patted her chest.

Everything will be alright ...

But somehow, deep inside her heart said differently.

* * *

Inuyasha, once satisfied photographing here and there, returned to where Kagome was, while checking back the photos on his camera he had just taken.

"All results are good! Feh, I'm really talented to be a photographer! Now, let's take the picture of the bride and the groom ..." His words stopped in his throat, at the sight of Kagome, the bride, sat limply. Her face was pale. Her make-up is faded. Obviously she just cried.

"Miss? What's going on? Are you alright?".

A piece of paper slid off Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha grabbed the paper before it fell to the floor. He read it quickly.

 _'Dearest Kagome,_

 _I know you may not be able to forgive me. But, I can't marry you today._

 _I decided I would pursue my desire to continue my studies. Married is not my priority right now._

 _Forgive me, I'm too cowardly to say it directly in front of you._

 _If you don't want to see me again, I understand._

 _With love, Hojo'_

Inuyasha read the letter once more, then his eyes fixed on Kagome, who was now staring blankly down. Unconsciously, he growled slowly.

Okay, he doesn't know Hojo, but Inuyasha had hated him.

How could he leave his future wife on his wedding day, and cancel it out of the blue? What kind of man is this Hojo? _That_ if he can be called a man!

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently patting Kagome's hand.

"What should I do now? My husband left me, I didn't get married, the guests were outside, I ..." She burst into tears.

Inuyasha stood up to close the door. Surely this poor girl doesn't need more attention isn't it?

He let Kagome cry for a moment, before he cleared his throat. Loud enough to make Kagome stop crying and stare at him. Inuyasha gasped in surprise at the black tears, as her mascara faded, along with her tears.

"Miss ..." he asked doubtfully. "I know this is not the right time, but, do you believe me?".

Kagome sobbed, but did not answer. However, her eyes seemed to ask him ' _what do you mean?_ '.

"At least, I'll help you out of here, so you don't have to be ashamed to explain to the guests out there, you know ..." he said, extending his hand to Kagome.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha from head to toe several times.

And finally, she took his hand.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, she's so beautiful today!".

"I agree! She looks really happy!".

"She's getting married with the love in her life soon! Ah, I'm jealous!".

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, Kagome's three friends, as well as Hojo's friends, they are bridesmaids today, walking threes, approaching the bride in her room, when suddenly the door of the room bursts open. A pair of man and woman, the woman in wedding dress, are running out of the room in a hurry.

So in a hurry until they passed Eri, Yuka and Ayumi just like that.

"Eh?" asked Eri.

"What was that?" Yuka connects Eri's question.

"Was that just now ... _Kagome-chan_?".

Eri and Yuka spontaneously turned toward Ayumi. Indeed, from her wedding dress, no doubt, it must be Kagome. However, the man doesn't look like Hojo. Very much different from Hojo.

Wait a minute! Apparently, the man, if not mistaken was the handsome photographer.

What does this mean?

Kagome ran away from her marriage to the handsome photographer?

Is Kagome having an affair?

* * *

"Hurry up! Get on the bike!".

"Why don't you try, while wearing a wedding dress like this!".

Sighing in frustration, Inuyasha starts tearing up Kagome's wedding dress.

"Eeekhh, what are you doing, you pervert!".

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped roughly while still tearing the bottom of Kagome's wedding dress, until now the bottom of the dress only reached a little over her knees.

"Kagome!".

"Kagome-chan!".

"Where are you going?".

Her friends and relatives started coming, chasing her. Panicked, Kagome hop onto Inuyasha's motorbike.

It's now or never!

"Hold on!" Inuyasha then jerked his motorbike and drove away from the wedding reception.

Takes the bride away, her wedding veil fluttering in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha

Apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not a native.

* * *

After a long and embarrassing journey, especially for Kagome, because along the way, she gets the look of ' _the runaway bride_ ', with her wedding veil fluttering behind her, Inuyasha lowering her at the nearest bus stop.

"O-kay. Here we are ..." Inuyasha stared at Kagome who looked down and did not answer him.

"I'll leave you here. You sure you'll be all right?".

Silence, no answer.

Inuyasha sighed. Usually he doesn't like it when people don't answer him. It's not polite! However, somehow, Inuyasha feels this time he needs to tolerate this girl in front of him. She has just had a traumatic event.

"Do you have money to take the bus?" he tried again. He almost rolled his eyes and said ' _whatever_ ' then left her, when Kagome decided to give him the answer by shaking her head weakly.

Inuyasha sighed once more, then took out his wallet from the pocket of his trousers. He pulled out some money and handed it to Kagome.

"Here. It's enough to take a bus. Also ..." his words broke off for a while as he stuffed his wallet back into his pocket then he pointed to Kagome with his chin. "You may also want to buy clothes. Surely you don't want to wear _that_ all the time, do you?" He emphasized at _that_ word, which refers to her wedding dress, which now looks tangled and chaotic, with the bottom torn, or rather ripped, irregularly, thanks to Inuyasha's claws.

When Kagome doesn't react to the money he offers, Inuyasha frowns, then takes one of Kagome's hands and forces her to hold the money. "Take it. It's okay. You also don't need to pay me for today". Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "It's rare for me to be generous like this, but, well ..." He looked at Kagome for a moment before gassing his bike, preparing to leave. "Take care!".

Inuyasha just runs his bike slowly, all the while looking at Kagome who is still silent like a statue through the rearview mirror "It's okay, the lady is an adult, she can take care of herself! She'll be alright!" Inuyasha murmured, calming himself, as he realized there was a bus that finally headed toward the bus stop where Kagome stood still.

The bus stopped for a moment. Curious, Inuyasha stopped his motorbike for a moment watched his rearview mirror. And finally, the bus door was closed, and Kagome was still standing there, like a statue. She even seemed unaware that there was a bus in front of her. And the bus drove away, leaving the poor bride alone.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open "Seriously? What's on that woman's head?". He shook his head "It's not my business! She's a grownup, she can take care of herself! She ... Oh! For the love of ..." Frustrated, Inuyasha turned the motorcycle back, back to the bus stop and right in front of Kagome.

"Ya!" Inuyasha scolded her with dismay as he took off his helmet. Wait, why should he be upset and caring for this woman? He also doesn't know her! Well, maybe because, she was last seen going with him? That is! Inuyasha doesn't want to be mistaken for kidnapping and taking the bride at her wedding day, though that's exactly what happened.

"Look, Miss! Can't you see there's a bus? Why didn't you ride? You want to stand here all day?". Again, Inuyasha got no answer. But, not too long, Kagome's shoulders start to shake and she starts to sob, then finally crying and wailing in the bus stop.

Inuyasha immediately panicked and looked around, due to embarassment "Hey, stop! Stop crying, Woman!". But, Kagome grew more and more sobbing. People began to whisper and pointed at them.

"Oh, my God! This is embarrassing!" Inuyasha closed his face with his palms, then he grabbed Kagome's hand "Be quiet, will you! Don't cry anymore! Come on up, I'll drive you home!".

Slowly, Kagome's tears subsided, though she still sobbed quietly. She looked at Inuyasha's hand who pulled hers. "Come on!" Inuyasha said impatiently, eager to leave this embarrassing location.

Kagome had no choice but to follow. She doesn't want to be alone right now, she can't thinking clearly. Besides, it looks like this guy is a good guy and not a pervert. Unlike Hojo, whom she knew and loved with all her heart since she was a child. Apparently, he's really a bastard.

Remembering Hojo, Kagome weeps again. Luckily, she was already behind Inuyasha. With her arms wrapped around his waist, Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's back and began to sob again.

Unconsciously, Inuyasha blushed. He has never been this close to a girl. Note, a poor girl who is almost married, but abandoned by her groom.

Inuyasha sighed. Life is a mystery.

* * *

They stopped at the nearest clothing store.

Inuyasha tapped his fingers uncomfortably as he sat on the chair. So, this is how it feels like waiting for a girl to shop for clothes? It's extremely boring and an endless torture! Aren't all the clothes the same? You pick one, try it, like it, pay and done. But ... Hey, he's not waiting for his girlfriend! Right! He's waiting for ...

Kagome chose that moment to get out of the fitting room.

And she makes Inuyasha stunned.

Her make up has been cleaned. Well, actually she was pretty enough.

But the choice of her outfit ...

A shirt with big, tawdry patterns of flowers, and a pair of jeans that ...

Ah, never mind. It still better than her torn wedding dress!

Inuyasha cleared his throat awkwardly. "Alright, are you ready to go?".

Before Kagome replied, her stomach sounded first, loudly.

Kagome wanted to die or be swallowed by the floor underneath. She bit her shaky lower lip to hold back her threatening tears, this time in embarrassment, as she heard Inuyasha chuckle slowly.

"Let's find something to eat!". Then gently, Inuyasha pulled her out of the clothing store, after paying.

Kagome noticed the man walking in front of her. He's very kind, even though he just knew her. He would be a great husband! The woman who became his wife someday, definitely is a lucky woman!

Kagome swallowed hard. How she wants to be a lucky woman who gets a good and responsible husband! She thinks she'll be that woman, at the end of the day. But, her dream just vanished unexpectedly and painfully, even before it happened. She still doesn't believe Hojo can do such a cruel thing to her!

She just wants to be happy, with the man she loves and loves her back, until the end of her life!

Unbeknownst for her, God above, hears her prayer and hope. With a flick of His finger, He sent cupid to begin his task.

Oh, life is indeed a mystery.

As to Kagome and Inuyasha, their destiny is just being started ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha

Apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not a native.

* * *

 _Slurp ... Slurp ..._

 _Sluuurrpp ..._

Without doubt or any embarrassment, and in disgusting voice, Inuyasha slurped his hot noodles in front of him. Kagome who was initially hungry, but didn't tasteful to eat, become increasingly unappetizing to eat. She just stared at the bowl of hot chicken noodles in front of her that still puffed out warm steam, then up to Inuyasha, then back to her noodles, and up again to Inuyasha.

"Are you going to eat or you just look at me?".

Kagome hastily lowered her eyes, embarrassed that she was caught if she noticed Inuyasha.

"Eat! Noodles are very bad when it's cold" Inuyasha told her, speak with his mouth full of noodles.

"Don't talk while eating! You can choke. Besides, it's impolite!".

Inuyasha's hand suddenly stopped halfway on the way to his mouth, as he was about to put the noodles inside through chopsticks, when he heard her answer. Inuyasha snorted. Heh! After what he did for her, this Miss bride wants to teach him about manners and politeness! How rude! She's the one who needs manners. Definitely.

However, Inuyasha ignores his desire to taunt her back as usual, since his ego is way too high. Instead, he's answering "Good to know that you feel better!" and continues to enjoy his noodles.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but she discarded her intention.

"I'll go after I finish eating. If you're not done yet, I'll leave you!". Sensing Kagome is about to answer, Inuyasha continues his words, not giving Kagome a chance to talk. "Don't leave food, that's rude! Especially if someone else is paying for you!" Inuyasha smirked when he knew his words firebacking Kagome's, who was now glowering angrily at him.

Revenge is sweet, Sweetheart!

* * *

"Kagome is really outrageous! This is highly unacceptable and unforgivable! How could she run away with another man on her own wedding day! What's on her mind?!".

"Father, calm down, please! I'm sure Kagome must have a reason for what she did today!".

Saito Eguchi sees his daughter with a disagreeable gaze. "Very good, Sakiko! You just keep defending your daughter! She'll make me die of shame!".

"Father, you're overreact! And yes, as her mother, of course I will defend Kagome. I'm sure, my daughter is innocent! Besides, do you see where the groom is? Why can't you think, perhaps Kagome is the one who left by the groom? She is your granddaughter! You must trust her more!".

"Who cares about the groom! Kagome **_is_** the one who escaped with a stranger! We are all witnesses! I'm so embarrassed, Sakiko! I ... I ..." Kagome's grandfather was unable to continue his words when he suddenly collapsed while holding his chest. "Uugh! My chest!".

"Kyaaa! Father! Father! Anyone, help! Call ambulance! Father! Please, hang on!".

"Sa-Sakiko ... Find Ka-gome ...!" Then Saito Eguchi fainted.

Sakiko Higurashi, although she's also anxious with her daughter's whereabouts, she believes in her. Plus, her father is the one who needs more help now.

' _Please be safe, Kagome. Take care of yourself for while_ ' Sakiko thought silently, as she began to hear the siren of an ambulance from the distance.

* * *

"You say you don't want to go home? Is that right? Have I heard correctly?". Kagome only replied him with one quick nod.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, then sighed and raised his palms toward Kagome "Fine, whatever you say. I don't care if you want to sleep on the street or under a bridge. It's not my problem, anyway ..."

"Please lend me your money!" Kagome says to the point and interrupts Inuyasha's words, sucessfully make him gaping in surprise.

"Wha ... You want to lend my money?".

"I don't want to go home right now. Maybe tonight I'm going to stay at the hotel, so ..." Kagome shrugged. "Please lend me some money. I'll pay it back to you!".

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow while blowing his bangs, upset. Actually, he wanted to refuse. But it was getting dark, and he's very tired today. He so wanted to go home, take a long warm bath, then sleep well until tomorrow morning. So if all this lady needs is money, well, he'll lend her some. The sooner this lady goes, the sooner he can go home. What a tempting idea!

After careful thought, Inuyasha took out his wallet, opened it and found his wallet now only containing dime. In a flash, he closed his wallet and stuffed it back into his pocket before Kagome could see the contents of his wallet. Damn it! If only he brought more cash ...

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks when she sees Inuyasha in a hurry to keep his wallet back.

"On the second thought, I know a better place to stay than hotels. It's more secure and uh ... _free_ ".

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously "You didn't think to kidnap me, did you? I'm poor!".

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Please! Why would I kidnap you? I'm not even interested in you!" Inuyasha immediately closes his mouth when he sees the wound in Kagome's eyes.

' _Very good, Inuyasha! You just said you were not interested in her, a girl that left behind on her wedding day by her groom. It's the same with you justifying the groom's actions!_ '.

"Anyway ..." Inuyasha cleared his throat uncomfortably before Kagome had any reaction. "How? Have you decided?".

Kagome really doesn't want to go back home tonight. She has to face her undoubtedly enraged grandfather, her mother and her fussy friends. Especially, after the incident that took place at the wedding reception.

So, has she decided?

Staring at Inuyasha with confidence, Kagome answered silently.

Yes, she has decided.

* * *

"Tell me again, where are we now?".

"My house" Inuyasha replied briefly.

"You live _here_?".

Oh, and what Kagome means by here, is ... It is a palace!

Yes, this is a palace, not a house!

Well, maybe too much. But, what's clear, is that the house is huge. Judging from the style of the building like the European castles, certainly, the interior is also luxurious.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Are you a prince or something?".

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nope. My father is one of the richest businessmen in the world, so ... " he shrugged.

"Then why are you a photographer?".

"Eerr ... Have you ever heard about hobbies before?".

Kagome's eyes widened at him "And your father permitted?".

"Why not? My hobby is not gambling or selling drugs".

Now Kagome was really jealous. He's the son of a rich man. But, it looks like his father is also a very kind and understanding person.

If only it was her grandfather, he would have kicked Kagome out of the family just because she liked such trivial things.

"Come in!" Inuyasha invites Kagome.

"Wait a minute! Are you sure I can stay here tonight?" Suddenly Kagome felt very inadequate.

"Sure. You're my guest".

Hearing Inuyasha mentioning her as his guest, Kagome felt her heart beat faster.

 _Stop thinking about that, Kagome! Don't you dare to even dream about it! Look at him! He's the son of a billionaire! And you? You're just a poor girl, even left by your groom on your own wedding day! He must just pity you!_

"What are you doing? Why are you murmuring to yourself?".

Kagome gasped. Had she, unconsciously, murmured her mind? "Uh, nothing".

Inuyasha nodded "Good! Come on in. I'm hungry!".

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a look of disbelief. He's hungry? He just ate a bowl of noodles, _jumbo_ size.

As if reading Kagome's mind, Inuyasha smirked. "My mom's cooking is the best, you have to try it! Oh, by the way, today she cooks ramen".

Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

Ramen? Another noodles? Even have not eaten yet, she's already full, just by imagining eating more noodles.

Her satiety doubled as Kagome noticed it. Does this mean Inuyasha invited her to dinner, though indirectly, and whether he was aware of it or not, dinner with his mother? Can't that mean introducing a girl to his parents?

 _Okay, girl, you really have to stop this nonsense mind! He just pity you. End of the story_.

"Are you coming or not?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone.

"Sorry. I'm spacing out".

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, before finally tilting his head toward his house, a gesture invited Kagome in "C'mon then! Didn't I tell you, noodles don't taste good when it's cold?".

Kagome had to trot when she followed Inuyasha to walk into his house. One step for Inuyasha, maybe two to three steps for Kagome. He's walking so fast! After Kagome really noticed, the reality was not so.

Geez! Why his legs are so long?

' _And if you look closely, he is **perfect**_ ' Kagome looked around her as she heard the voice, but didn't see who was talking.

Who's that?

 _'Tall, athletic and extremely gorgeous. Compared to the groom who left you ...'_

Okay, this is creepy. Who the hell are you? And don't say that about Hojo!

The voice was laughing mockingly _'Hojo? Who's Hojo?'_.

"You'd better keep quiet before I ..."

"I'm afraid you might become crazy. You talk to yourself while growling softly".

Kagome jerked in surprise. First, because she didn't think that she was voicing her thoughts instead of speaking inwardly, even with growled slowly, according to him. And second, because suddenly Inuyasha was standing in front of her and ... apparently, the voice was right.

He's very fascinating. His eyes are golden. His hair was long and silvery. His posture is solid, sturdy and handsome. His ...

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?".

"Huh? I-I'm okay. I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me".

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "I'm not worried about you, I'm just worried if you faint at my house". He then grinned handsome, as he guessed what Kagome was thinking. "Well, maybe you have no fever, but are fascinated to see me? I know I'm good looking!".

Correction! He's not _extremely_ gorgeous anymore. The title downgraded just to be gorgeous only. Yes, no matter how fascinating he is, he's still a man. There's an annoying side from him.

Kagome cleared her throat irritably "Don't worry, I will not faint at your house, Your Majesty!".

Surprisingly, Inuyasha just smiled a little, which made his face grew more handsome. "Good! Hospital is far from here!". Then he turned away from Kagome, and walked casually toward his house. If the gaze could kill, Inuyasha's back would have had a hole. Behind him, Kagome glared irritably, before she finally ran a little following him.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were aware, behind them, there's a little creature with blond curly hair and wings on its back flew low following them. Its baby-like face smiled wittily. A red string wrapped around its tiny fingers.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!".

"Inuyasha? Come here, Darling. We've been waiting for you".

Inuyasha frowned. His mother's voice sounded strange, as if she'd been crying. Besides ... We? Already waiting for him? Suddenly he got a bad feeling.

Inuyasha walked into the dining room with Kagome trailing behind him. Although this is his own home, but the places he goes to are limited only to his room, kitchen, dining room and bathroom. As for other rooms, they're rarely occupied. Arriving in the dining room, Inuyasha was surprised to see his mother and especially, his father, who had returned home. It's very rarely. His father is an extremely busy man and usually only got home late at night. Plus his face, looked lethargic and pale.

"Uh ... Something wrong?".

Since no one answered him, Inuyasha tried again. "Mom? Dad? What's going on? You scared me!".

His mother was the first to react. She suddenly sobbed. His father hugged his mother and whispered words to calm her down "It's okay, Izayoi. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise!" then his father kissed his mother's forehead.

Inuyasha gets even more confused. "Does anyone care to explain to me, what is really going on here?".

The father looked up at his son. His mother now cried slowly. "Inuyasha, we're broke! And I'll go to jail if I can't pay off my debt by tomorrow morning!".

For a moment, time seemed to stop. No one talks, breathes or even reacts anything.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait, wait! Let me make it clear!" Inuyasha raised both hands and continued "We're broke?".

His father nodded.

"You mean ... we are ... _bankrupt_?".

"Uh, yeah. I'm afraid so?" His father answered in a confused voice. What did his son mean?

Inuyasha took a breath "Okay, then why do you have to go to jail? And what do you mean by debt, Dad? Are you corrupt or something?".

At this, Inu no Taisho gritted his teeth. "No! He tricked me! Naraku Takeda! That bastard!".

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow "Naraku Takeda" he said slowly.

"There must be a way, Honey. You can't go to jail! We'll sell all of our assets! We can certainly pay off your debt! You can't go to jail! You can't go to jail!" Izayoi screamed hysterically at her husband.

Inu no Taisho smiled sadly at his wife. "I'm sorry, Izayoi. But, all our assets have been confiscated. We really have no money anymore".

Izayoi immediately burst into tears.

"Wait, Dad, we still have money! I'm still entitled to grandfather's legacy!" How relieved was Inuyasha's heart for suddenly remembering his grandfather's legacy that could be ascertained, very much in number.

Strangely, his father didn't look happy. He just shook his head "You can only get that inheritance once you get married, Inuyasha. And even then, not everything will be given. It will be given gradually when you have offspring".

"No way! It's not enough to keep you free from jail, Dad?".

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not sure. Naraku's main purpose **_is_** to imprison me" Inu no Taisho's eyes gaze sadly, as he stroking his wife's back gently. "But at least, you and your mother can live with the money. _That_ , if you can find your bride and getting married as soon as possible, Inuyasha".

The longer Kagome listens to this conversation, the more she feels uncomfortable. After all, she's an outsider. She pulled Inuyasha's sleeves, asking his attention for a moment.

"I, _uh_ , better go home. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me today!". Inuyasha's eyes widened, as he had just remembered Kagome's presence beside him. Honestly, he had forgotten her.

"I owe you a lot" Hearing a remark from Kagome herself that she owed him, suddenly a crazy idea flashed across his head.

"Now it's time to pay your debt!".

" _Heh_?".

Then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand very suddenly and pulled her closer.

"Actually, Mom, Dad. I want to introduce to you. My wife in the future" He declared confidently.

Kagome's entire body went rigid.

What had he just said?

His _wife_ in the future?

 ** _Me?_**

Beneath them, the little winged, blond curly creature looked at its own work with a satisfied smile. The red string has been neatly interwoven, in each of Inuyasha's and Kagome's little fingers, connecting one to another.

The little cupid chuckled softly.

Boss will surely satisfied!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha

Apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not a native.

* * *

"Meet my wife in the future. Her name is, _uh_ ..." Inuyasha turned toward Kagome who was now rigid as a rock "Darling, why don't you introduce yourself?". Before Kagome had even reacted, let alone argue, Inuyasha squeezed her hand, as if threatening her _'don't you dare to say differently!'_.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" His mother hurriedly wiped her tears away. "I don't know if we have a guest".

"Not a guest, Mom. She's your future daughter-in-law".

Inu no Taisho looked at his son suspiciously, then his gaze turned to the girl next to him, who looked _pale_ and _frightened_. Strange. What a coincidence. It's too coincidental to be called a coincidence. "Your wife's candidate? I don't even know if you have a girlfriend, Inuyasha!".

Inuyasha sighed. Here we go. "I'm sorry, I haven't had time to tell you". Kagome, who first was not able to react at all, automatically glanced at Inuyasha, heard the tone of his voice. As if he was telling a tragic story.

"It's all because she ..." Inuyasha now embraced Kagome's shoulder. Squeezed it, to be exact. "She's really helpless, tore between her family and her love to me. Her family dislike me".

Unconsciously, one corner of Kagome's lips rose _._ _Say what_? How could he make up such story?

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in awe. Now he's even trembling. Pretend to weep? How could he lie so easily? He's a good actor, and also, a **_liar_**!

"She's actually going to be married today with a man she _doesn't love_ , in order to separate us". Inuyasha even emphasizes at doesn't love words. This time, Kagome hissed slowly, warning him. However, he totally ignores it.

Izayoi gasped as she covered her mouth with her palms "Oh, no!".

"Yeah, I know. But I took her away from her wedding. Our love is way too strong, Mom. Nothing can separate us. We would not lose from anything! Isn't that so, my Love?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and kissed her cheek. Kagome instantly creeps.

Meanwhile the little cupid, who was now flying right in front of Inuyasha and Kagome's face glared, did not expect if Inuyasha would say that so _soon_. Smiling happily, the cupid then flick its fatty fingers, binds Inuyasha's words on their red string.

 _Our love is way too strong_ ...

 _Nothing can separate us_ ...

 _We would not lose from anything_ ...

'Congratulations, then! I can already hear the sound of wedding bells!' Thought the cupid while giggling. Ah, it really loves its job!

Inu no Taisho looked at the two young adults in front of him. His hunch told him that they were lying. More precisely, Inuyasha is lying. He knows his son likes to jokes. But, this can't be said as a joke anymore.

"Are you sure of what you had just said now, Inuyasha?" challenge his father.

Inuyasha began to hesitate. Is he?

However, imagine what would happen if he did not do this ... His father imprisoned, his mother would be destroyed, his family falling apart ...

Again squeezing Kagome's shoulder, gently this time, to encourage himself, Inuyasha turned to look at his future wife.

Well, at least she's a good girl. It doesn't seem difficult to be _uh,_ her husband.

"Can I give you my opinion?" For the first time, Kagome spoke. Yes, of course, it should be!

"Sorry, but I don't understand it. It's too sudden. I can not ..."

"Can not wait any longer to formalize our marriage. Isn't it, Darling?".

"Well ... Actually, no ... It's not that. I mean, I mean, isn't this too sudden? This is _marriage_! I hope I will only marry once in my life ..."

After a short silence, Izayoi answered "The girl is right, Inuyasha. This is too sudden. Marriage is a sacred thing, not a joke!".

Kagome was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, when Inuyasha replied "Mom, I just took her away from her marriage, so we are inseparable anymore! Do you think I will not marry her after this?".

Inuyasha turned to Kagome for the last time "Please don't tell me if you change your mind! I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you! I can't wait anymore longer to marry you!"

"No!" Kagome shook her head with all her might in horror " **No!** ".

How shocked Kagome was when she saw _real_ tears begin to flow down on Inuyasha's cheeks, as he began to sob and trembling, then kneeled in front of her "Please ... Please, My Love. Let me take care of you for the rest of our happy life!".

There were rocks on Kagome's shoulders. If only Inuyasha, surely she can reject the insane idea easily. But, then Kagome realizes, Inuyasha also sacrificed himself, doing this to save his family. Her gaze took turns staring at Inuyasha and his parents, who were now turning expectantly at Kagome. Moreover, with their son begging at her feet.

Basically, Kagome is a kind and affectionate girl. Plus, indeed the fact, they are destined to be together ...

* * *

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha frowned at the sight of his _wife_ busy arranging ... what was that? A pile of bed sheet and blanket?

They just got back from the nearest church and _uh_ , got married. Getting married to an unloved stranger in a church is the same as deceiving God. Making God as a witness that they will love and take care of each other until the rest of their life ...

' _Lord, please forgive me!_ ' Kagome added those words to herself after saying her wedding vows at the altar.

Although Kagome insisted not to get married in church, but, the civil registry office was closed. In fact, they should get married as soon as possible. The marriage letter from the church was not strong enough to claim Inuyasha's right to his grandfather's legacy. But at least, enough to prove that Inuyasha was already married. They were given twenty-four hours to make a marriage certificate in the civil registry, to legalize the claim.

"Can't you see, I'm making my bed!" Kagome replied without looking at her new husband.

Actually the situation is ridiculous. She was indeed married at the end of the day. But not with Hojo.

"The bed is right over there!" Inuyasha pointed to his king size bed with his clawed index finger.

"I'm not sleeping on the same bed with you, **_OH MY GOD_**!" Kagome immediately covered her still virgin eyes with her palms.

Inuyasha, her husband, stood there, his body still wet and half naked, with the bottom just covered with towel.

"Why? What's wrong? I was just bathing!".

Kagome lowered her palms slightly. Well, he's indeed looks like after showering, but ... but ...

But, _wow_! Look at that, Kagome!

Six pack belly ... Muscular arms, toned chest ... Plus they're still wet ...

Okay, enough! Stop! Stop it! **STOP IT**!

"Please put your shirt on!".

Glared for a moment, Inuyasha then grinned mischievously "I sleep naked!". Then he walked slowly to his wife.

"No! Don't come near me!".

"Why not? We're married".

"No! Don't!".

Then Kagome felt her body lifted up and put down on the bed gently.

"You sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor".

Kagome uncovered her eyes slowly "Eh?".

"My parents didn't raise me as a bastard, so ..." he shrugged his shoulders "Good night!".

Inuyasha then turns off the lights. The room was suddenly dark, making Kagome anxious. Lest after this, Inuyasha will attack her ...

But the next thing Kagome heard was the rustling of cloth on the floor. Then the voice grunted softly "Why is the floor so hard?".

Slowly, Kagome smiled. Maybe she is married to a good man.

"By the way, again, who's your name?".

Kagome's smile turned sullen.

Really a good guy.

* * *

Naraku Takeda walked with triumphant steps. A cynical smile crossed his lips.

Today, finally ... Congratulations on taking a new life in prison, Inu no Taisho!

He opened his office door. His beautiful assistant hurried over to him "Sir, someone wants to meet you. Urgently!". Naraku's smile is getting cynical. Most probably is his lawyer. Life is good!

How shocked he was to see who was in his office.

No other is Inu no Taisho himself.

"Good morning, Mr. Takeda!" he said as he stood and buttoned his suit "Surprised to see me?".

Quickly Naraku took control of himself. "Mr. Takahashi, I thought you were misplaced. Maybe I should call a police car to pick you up?".

"Gladly. But, to pick _you_ up!".

Inu no Taisho walks closer to Naraku. And without realizing it, Naraku took a step back, feeling intimidated.

"Prepare to rot in prison, Naraku!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha

Apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not a native.

* * *

Long after a surprise and unpleasant morning visit from his rival, Naraku sat in his office. His surroundings are thick with a killing aura.

"Don't come near Boss. He's _PMS_ ing right now!" Naraku's assistant warned all employees who were about to enter his office, while fixing her makeup.

In front of him, his lawyer sat trembling with fear. Who'd have thought, the situation would turn out to be like this?

"Tell me again, what is going on?" Naraku massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, Sir, but honestly, I also did not expect ..."

"I'm asking you, what the hell is going on?" Naraku yelled very loudly, while pounding the table with his fist, making the lawyer jump a little. Outside, his assistant dropped her lipstick in surprise. "I swear, someday he'll give me a heart attack!" She grumbled softly as she crouched, picking back up her lipstick.

"I-I've been looking for information" Nervously and trembling, the lawyer pulled out several sheets of paper from his bag and handed it to Naraku, who ignored it and instead, glanced sharply at him. He cleared his throat nervously before explaining "Apparently, what happened was, Inu no Taisho's son, Inuyasha, married that night, so he could claim his inheritance rights and ..."

"And why I've never heard of this bullshit before? _Hmm_?".

"We-well, it's because neither do I, Sir. I swear ..."

"Do you know what will happen due to your carelessness, you dumbass!? That fucking old dog was going to dismantle it all! _**ALL**_!".

"I really don't know about that, Mr. Takeda! You think I'm doing this on purpose? How long I've been working for you?" Finally, something snapped inside Satoru Takagi, the lawyer. It's enough to be cursed and accused like this. He really doesn't know! Isn't it too coincidental if his son gets married _so suddenly_ and gains his inheritance, so they're not falling apart ...

Wait a minute! Come to think of it, that's how it is! He just doesn't understand, how can they be so lucky, find the bride just in time? By forcing one of their maids? Probably.

"Mr. Takeda, I think ..."

Exactly at the same time, Naraku growled slowly. "If so, we have no choice but to kill him!".

Satoru Takagi didn't continue his words. "Kill him ... You mean killing Inu no Taisho? That billionaire Takahashi? But, what's the world going to say?".

Slowly, Naraku got up and walked toward the window, staring up at the sky filled with skyscrapers. "The world will be shocked and grieved for one of their billionaires, died from an accident!" Naraku turned to look at Takagi with his burning red eyes and a sly smile. "Plain and simple". Oh, Takagi really doesn't like the look on Naraku's face now.

Takagi took a deep breath "What do you want me to do?".

"Satoru, my good old friend, I know you're not a murderer! That's not your job!" Naraku's now walking toward him. Takagi straightened slightly, alerted.

"Find out who the bride is!" Naraku said as he squeezed Takagi's shoulder.

Takagi just replied with a nod, before turning around, eager to leave this horrible boss as fast as possible before Naraku called him.

"Oh, and Satoru ..." Takagi turned, his face full of questions. "Not a word in this room came out of your mouth! Or else ..." Naraku then made a gesture by slicing his own throat. Takagi swallowed. "Absolutely, Sir!" Then out in a hurry.

Naraku stared at the door for a moment after Takagi left with hurry steps. He did believe him, for now. Just wait and see, how long Takagi can be trusted. He did look very frantic and nervous when Naraku told him his intention to kill that damn Inu no Taisho.

Naraku's lips smiled cruelly as he remembered his rival. He picked up his phone and dialed a number "Hello? It's me. I have a job for you!".

"When, where and how badly do you want it to be?" The voice across the phone asked him back. Naraku's smile became increasingly cruel.

Sayonara, Inu no Taisho!

* * *

Inuyasha yawned widely as he entered the dining room. His mother and uh, his wife, were already sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Inuyasha! Did you sleep well last night?" Izayoi greeted him with a typical mother's smile.

"Sleep well? I can not sleep all night!" Inuyasha turned to his wife as he sat next to her. "Has anyone ever told you, if you sleep snoring like a horse? Plus, the floor is so hard, I'm so sore!" Inuyasha grumbles as he stretches his shoulders and stiff back muscles.

Inuyasha just realized what he was saying when Kagome kicked his leg from under the table and his mother asked in surprise "What? You sleep on the floor?".

"A-ah ... I mean, she's so wild like a horse, and she kicked me off to the floor, and then ..."

Kagome closed her eyes with embarrassment. _What the hell_?

Meanwhile Izayoi raised her hands "Alright! No need to describe me about your wedding night!".

Inuyasha giggled nervously while scratching his non-itchy hair, then turned to look at Kagome. From the look in her eyes, he knows Kagome says ' _I'm gonna kill you!_ '. But Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders coolly, then he poured orange juice. "Where's Dad?".

"Take care of his unfinished business".

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow " _This_ morning?". He smeared his bread with butter.

"He just told us to get ready to go to the civil registry office, he'll meet us there". Izayoi got up and took her plate to the sink. "I'm going to take a shower. You two are better off getting ready! Quickly finish your breakfast!" Then she left them.

After her mother-in-law no longer visible, Kagome turns to her husband "I'm so wild like a horse? I kicked you to the floor?".

Still chewed his bread, Inuyasha didn't answer.

Kagome gritted her teeth "Care to answer, oh Dear Husband?".

Inuyasha swallowed down the bread before answering. "You say yourself, don't talk when you eat. Forgot, huh?". Although his answer is correct, Kagome is really annoyed with him, but she is powerless to deny him.

She took a deep breath before continuing "Look, this is a mistake! We can't continue this marriage! We will confess to your parents and apologize ..."

Inuyasha watched her for a moment "No! I disagree!".

Kagome's mouth fell open "But, but, this is ridiculous! We don't even love each other!".

Inuyasha laughed bitterly "Love? Well then, let me ask you. Where is your _real_ groom right now?". Kagome's eyes widened full with pain, not believing Inuyasha had just said that.

Seeing the wound in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha looked away. He's also a victim here. In addition, he once also had felt the pain of unrequited love before in his youth.

 _Kikyou_ ...

Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Turning once more toward his wife, who was now bowed down her head in sorrow, Inuyasha couldn't help but feeling guilty. After all, he's a husband now, even though to a strange girl he just barely knew.

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said quietly in the end.

Kagome bit her lower lip, trying hard not to cry "You should be, or I will really kick you, right on your face when you sleep tonight!".

This time, Inuyasha is biting his lower lip, to hold his laughter, but failed. He chuckled slightly. Apparently, unconsciously, Kagome has stated that she agrees to continue this marriage.

"What's so funny?" Kagome scowled angrily.

"You!" For some reason, Inuyasha's answer instantly makes Kagome blush. "You know what, after we get back from the civil registry office, I'll buy you a nice wedding ring. Your choice!".

Kagome stared at him in horror. "We'll still continue to marry in the civil registry office?".

Inuyasha shrugged "I still need that legacy". He then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why? You don't like being my wife?".

Kagome shook her head "No, this is not right! You heard your dad yesterday. Even marriage is not enough. You have to have offspring so your legacy can be completely given".

"Yeah, so?".

Kagome looked at him as if he had two heads now "So you must have offspring" She repeated it cautiously.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "That's why I married you. You're a woman, aren't you? Unless you're a shemale, you can conceive and give birth".

"She ... Shemale? You said I'm a **_shemale_**!?". But then Kagome just realized the continuation of Inuyasha's words that made her more shocked. "Wait wait wait wait! _Who_ do you mean by conceive and give birth? _M-Me_?".

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Who else if not you? Who's the woman here?".

"But, but, to get pregnant, that means we have to ..."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow "Are you an elementary school girl? How old are you? Never watched porn before? Do I have to explain it to you? Actually in fact, I chose to practice it directly ..."

Inuyasha had not been able to continue his words when Kagome punched him in the face "Ouch! What the hell, Woman!".

"Don't you even try to touch me, or I'll make sure you can never have offspring forever!". Kagome then stood up and left the still-stunned Inuyasha.

Huh? Seriously? She just punched his handsome face and left just like that? What a rude woman!

Then Inuyasha's eyes captures the dirty plate Kagome has just used to eat. Although he's a rich kid, Inuyasha was taught from childhood to always maintain cleanliness. No need to wash the dishes, indeed. But, at least, put the dirty dishes to the sink. And this woman ... Inuyasha frowned in disgust.

Rude and dirty!

"Oi, _Kame-Kame_ , after eating, put the plate to the sink!".

There was no answer, nor did her come back to the room, Inuyasha sighed and was about to pick up Kagome's dirty plate, when the girl appeared at the door with an irritated face.

"My name is **_Kagome_**! Not Kame-Kame!".

"I like Kame-Kame. I think it suits you better. Also easier to mention ..."

"Ugh! You're so ..."

"The dishes?" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome's dirty plate in his hands with his eyes. Though annoyed, Kagome takes the dirty plates from Inuyasha's hand, take them to the sink and wash them all.

"There! Happy?" Kagome put her hands on her waist after doing the dishes.

"Kinda. Although I don't understand why you wash it manually, while next to you is a dishwasher?" Inuyasha smiled sweetly, teasing his wife. Kagome gaped in disbelief and hastily looked back.

Okay, she did know there's a dishwasher, but she didn't have one at her home, so she's not sure, what it looks like. But this irritating man in front of her, deliberately letting her do the dishes manually. That sucks!

Inuyasha's smile widened. How innocent. His wife, this Kame-Kame, or whatever her name, seems a cute and sweet girl as well.

"Kids, hurry up! We're leaving now!".

Izayoi appeared at the door. "What is going on?" She asked as she watched her daughter-in-law scowling up at her son, while her son smiled broadly.

"Nothing, Mom. We're just ... playing".

' _Playing, my ass_ ' Kagome thought with annoyance.

Izayoi stared at the young couple in front of her with a loving smile "I'm glad you two finally got together. Come on. We don't want to be late, right?".

Kagome grimaces and grumbles slowly "My young life is gone in vain!".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha

Apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not a native.

* * *

' _You can do it Kagome! Just tell the truth! Come on, where is your courage, girl?_ ' ... What? Are we there?

A slightly rusted iron white board, answering Kagome's question silently.

 **TOKYO CIVIL REGISTRY OFFICE**.

Kagome swallowed hard. Well, this is it! This is the end! The end of her ...

" ... me? ... Kame-Kame?".

Kagome glanced irritably to her stranger husband. What now? Plus, he still called her Kame-Kame. Hih, annoying!

"Geez, do you sleep with your eyes open? We've arrived!" Inuyasha said when he finally got Kagome's attention.

Kagome got out of the car with a resigned face, as if to be taken to a slaughterhouse. Apparently her mother-in-law had left them and got in first.

"How beautiful is my wife!" Inuyasha quipped her as he saw the look on her face.

As if awakened by Inuyasha's words just now, Kagome clutching his arm tightly, jerked him a little.

"It's still not too late. Let's just confess to your parents and cancel this silly wedding! If this can even be called a wedding!".

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Isn't it too late for that? Hello! We're already married, before God! You should say before we even get married in church!".

"That's because I can't think clearly at that moment! Besides, aren't you the one who forced me to get married that night!?".

"Good! Then keep thinking mind-boggling! You're my wife now, whether you like it or not. And as your husband, I say, I want this marriage to continue. End of the story! I already told you, I still need that legacy!". After silence for a few seconds, Inuyasha continued "I feel cheated!".

Kagome gaped in disbelief. Just what did he say? Cheated? And who cheated him? Precisely _she_ is the victim!

Moreover, is this the husband she just married? Just become a husband for one day, he is very dictator!

"Is everything all right? Why don't you go inside?" Izayoi suddenly appeared towards these two glaring couple.

"It's alright Mom. We just got a bit of ... _fight_ ".

Izayoi took turns staring at Inuyasha and Kagome then sighing. "It's not good to have a fight on your own wedding day! Come on, we go in! Your father is also waiting!".

Yeah, Kagome, you really a bad luck!

Abandoned by Hojo on your own wedding day, now you end up marrying a bastard only to get his inheritance!

Kagome doesn't know anymore, which is more feasible to cry for from these two things.

If she knows, she'll might prefer to be a nun.

That sucks!

Life is sucks!

Inuyasha, secretly watching Kagome, as if he could read her mind, because it was clearly illustrated on her face. What a strange girl! In fact, he can be a good husband. Uh, according to himself, of course.

However, above them, a little cupid nodded its head in agreement.

* * *

Their wedding at the civil registry office went quickly. And in the 'darkness'.

The bride sulked heavily, while the groom, well, it looks like as if his face was saying ' _whatever happened, it happened!_ '.

The officer watches the faces of the bride and groom. Inevitably, this was the most unhappy couple, whom he had ever met throughout his career as a civil registry officer. Maybe they were forced to marry? How unfortunate! They look cute together!

The officer then nodded after checking out the files signed by both bride and groom and their witnesses, Inuyasha's parents.

"I congratulate to you two. Mr. and Mrs. ..." The officer glanced at the paper he held. "Takahashi. You are officially married now!".

The officer looked at Kagome. ' _Usually after this, the bride will cry and the groom will hug and kiss her_ ...'

What happened was, well, they did glance at each other, but with a killing gaze.

No smile, no tears of happiness, and most certainly, no kisses.

Oh, wait! There were tears. From the older woman. Presumably is the mother.

The officer cleared his throat nervously while staring at Inuyasha. "Uh, Sir, maybe you want to put a ring on your wife's finger?".

"We haven't bought the ring yet. For me, the important thing is to marry her first. Isn't that so, my Dear?" This time, Inuyasha laughed dryly as he hugged Kagome's shoulder. Kagome forced herself to smile as she stared at the officer irritably.

'Do I look fucking care?' she mouthed the words to the officer who was now frowned at Kagome.

' _Did she just say what I thought she said? Seriously? In her wedding day?_ ' Oh well ... It's none of his business, anyway.

"Alright then. If there's nothing else I can do anymore for you ..." He slightly gave a sign, shooing them out smoothly. Fortunately this couple caught the point. It seems that they also don't feel like lingering here.

"Something wrong with you two? Are you quarreling?" Inu no Taisho couldn't help but ask his son, considering the strange behavior they had both inside. People who are getting married, must be in their happy moods, especially if they love each other.

Inu no Taisho's eyes widened as he realized his own thoughts.

 _If they love each other_.

Surely as a father, his instinct told him something was wrong with his son's marriage. It seems too coincidental.

But ... After thinking about it, the reason is quite reasonable. Moreover, the bride is also willing.

"It's okay, Dad. Everything's fine. We did have a bit of fight, but we already made it up. In fact, we'll now buy our wedding ring. Honey, I'll buy you a ring like the one you always wanted!".

Kagome did not answer or react. She just wanted to go home as soon as possible, and immediately put an end to this nightmare.

" _Darling_!" Inuyasha spoke with clenched teeth and a forced smiling face, while squeezing her hand.

"Ahahahaha ... Yes, sure you are!" Kagome replied with a dry laugh, not really knowing what they were talking about at the moment.

"Then, Dear" Izayoi turned toward her husband "We leave them both to choose their wedding ring".

"Is that so?" Inu no Taisho actually objected. He wants to visit his lawyer as soon as possible. But his wife was right. They're newlyweds. They should be given time to be together, especially when they want to choose their wedding ring.

"Then we'll go home first. See you later!".

"See you later, Inuyasha, Kagome! Be careful while driving, Inuyasha!" Izayoi waved her hand before entering her husband's car.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" Inuyasha waved back. Unconsciously, his eyes glanced at Kagome who was standing still. Inuyasha nudged her. "A little waving isn't painful, is it?".

Kagome sighed and waved heavily.

"You're so weird!".

Kagome breathed slowly, tired. _Patient, Kagome_!

"As far as I know, all the girls are crazy about me. But, why don't you?".

 _Yes, yes, Mr. Charming. Whatever you say_!

"Do you know who your husband is? O-oi, where are you going? Hey! I haven't finished talking! Oi! Dammit, how dare you ignore me!".

 _That's right, Kagome! Just ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore_ ...

A considerable force, coming from a clawed hand that now grabs on her arm, turns over Kagome's body and now she's facing with Inuyasha. Though obviously there was a flash of anger in Kagome's eyes, strangely Inuyasha's was wide-eyed and ... _blushed_? Like something thrilling Inuyasha's heart, whereas the appearance of the woman in front of him is entirely in an unattractive state, in the eyes of a normal person.

Meanwhile the little cupid beneath them, is now panicking.

This is bad! Due to drowsiness as he flew, he fell and caught up in the red string that connected both Inuyasha and Kagome's little finger. Now the string is tangled! He has to get this tangled string straight-up again! It could be worse if it gets cut off!

Kagome exhaled with annoyance. "What? What now?" she snapped.

Inuyasha couldn't answer. He just stared, or rather, stunned, at Kagome. His heart beat faster.

 _Thump Thump Thump Thump_ ...

Why this Kame-Kame's angry face ... looks very cute and fascinating?

And back to the little cupid, it's getting more nervous. Waow! The string are getting more tangled! If it can't straighten out this string, then, it'll be fired, then become a bum, and then ...

The little cupid burst into tears and flew to the sky. There's no other way than to ask Boss for help.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kagome asked in a defiant tone as Inuyasha still did not answer her.

However, hearing the word cat, Inuyasha seemed to wake up. "I don't like cats. And if you notice, my name even contains the word of a dog in it".

Kagome raised her palms while shaking her head "You know what, I don't care! I just want to go home and ..."

"After we buy the ring. Or my parents will interrogate us!".

Kagome glared at Inuyasha "I mean, come back to _my_ home, not yours!".

"I thought you said you didn't want to go home. Besides, after getting married, usually the couple will call all of their belongings as _our_ ".

For the umpteenth time, Kagome exhaled with annoyance "It's hard to talk to you!". Kagome said as she started to walk away.

"Not as hard as learning to love me!" Inuyasha replied as he trotted behind her, following her.

Kagome's step immediately stopped " _What?_ ".

"Nothing!" Inuyasha answered briefly, as he realized what he had just said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously, before she finally shrugged and continued walking. Behind her, Inuyasha grimaced nervously, but strangely didn't feel sorry.

 _Oops_!

From the heaven above, God smiled as He stroked the little cupid curly hair gently.

Just let the string tangle! It's great for the progress!

* * *

"I'm glad Inuyasha finally married the girl he loves. I was so worried about how sad he was when he broke heart with Kikyou, even though she didn't love him at all!".

Inu no Taisho didn't answer. He's still not one hundred percent sure of the reasons behind his son's sudden marriage.

"Izayoi, I think ..."

Right at the same moment as he took his eyes off the road, his wife shrieked " _ **Watch out!**_ ".

Inu no Taisho braked his car suddenly, until the wheels squeaked to a halt. He grazed a pedestrian who wore a hat and carried a skate board "Careful, you jerk!" The pedestrian said as he punched the hood of the front car.

Inu no Taisho, though he's still surprised, but his first reaction is to make sure his wife's condition. "Are you okay? Sorry, I shouldn't have let my eyes off the street!" He doesn't care about that guy that punched off the hood of his expensive car. And sure enough, skip when the same guy puts up some metal with a small red light in the middle, in the trunk of his car.

"I'm ... I'm okay! Please be careful!".

"Yes, Dear! I'm sorry, Dear!".

Inu no Taisho then opens the door of his car, about to apologize to the pedestrian he just grazed to. However, strangely the guy wasn't anywhere. After looking around for a while and unable to find him anywhere, Inu no Taisho reentered his car.

"What's wrong?" Izayoi asked anxiously.

"He's gone!".

"He's gone? Just like that? Are you sure? He's not dead right?".

It's weird indeed. Especially if you see a luxury car driven by Inu no Taisho now. Normally, people will be, _well_ , taking advantage of the opportunity? But it's not good to have negative thoughts.

"Don't be silly, Honey. I just grazed him! He couldn't have died for that!".

"But, in fact, he's nowhere to be seen?".

"Maybe he's a good guy? Besides, I'm the one who's wrong here!".

Izayoi said nothing. Her feelings screamed that something was wrong. But isn't that usual? Especially after an accident like that, even almost hit a person. Don't know, she wasn't sure. Inu no Taisho then runs his car again, a little slowly now.

Watching from behind their running car, hiding behind the trees, _the good guy_ smirked cruelly, before he put down his skate board, which immediately ran after Inu no Taisho's car to chase a flashing red light in the trunk of the car.

 _Pip Pip Pip Pip_ ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Inu-darling, how was your meeting this morning with Naraku?".

Instead of answering, her husband is now busy watching the rear view mirror behind him with sharp and alert eyes. Since Izayoi couldn't see into the rear view mirror, she looked back. But she did not see anything wrong behind them.

"Err ... What's going on?".

Her husband just glanced at her for a moment, but his face told her everything. Izayoi's eyes widened. Could it be ...

"Inu no Taisho, you scare me! Answer me now!".

"Izayoi!" Inu no Taisho glances back at his rearview mirror "You know I love you and Inuyasha, don't you?".

Izayoi gasped. Her husband, after all, wasn't the type of romantic who suddenly expressed his feelings to her and to their son, though she was sure that her husband did love them. Except when they were in a dangerous situation ...

"A-hahaha ... Are we going to die or something?" Izayoi tried to tell a joke to ease the tension.

Inu no Taisho didn't answer and instead, he shifts the gears.

He knows, there's only one name behind this.

Naraku.

He wasn't surprised, though. But Inu no Taisho will not give up so easily. At least not without fight.

"Hold on to something!" And he stepped on the gas pedal deeply.

* * *

"How? Have you chosen?".

Kagome sighed. Talk about choose ...

How excited are you to choose a wedding ring as your marriage symbol with a man totally stranger to you? Yeah, that's precisely what Kagome's feeling now.

"Just pick one, will you?" Inuyasha snorted impatiently.

And, that reason too.

"This one?" Kagome pointed to a simple ring, without any diamonds, in an uninterested tone.

Inuyasha frowned. Well, his family may go bankrupt, but they're obviously still rich. Wealthy enough to still be able to buy diamond-studded rings. But in fact, this Kame-Kame instead only chose a simple ring, even without a diamond in it.

"Are you sure? Isn't the ring too simple?".

Kagome turned to him "I thought you said I can choose?".

Inuyasha shrugged "Yes, but I didn't think, your taste is cheap!".

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Sorry if my taste is cheap. I'm not as rich as you! I don't have much money to waste just to buy diamond-studded rings!".

Inuyasha didn't even listen to her and is now busy looking in the display window.

"How about this one?". The store clerk quickly took out a ring that Inuyasha had just pointed. Kagome studied the ring. It's still a simple ring, but it has a diamond, in the fit size, right in the middle of the ring.

"Not too fancy and exaggerated, but still has a diamond in the middle".

"And why do you care if the ring should have a diamond? Why is that important?".

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she was from another planet. "You don't know? Diamonds are forever? Have you really never heard about that before?".

Kagome rolled her eyes. Oh good, good. Very good! Diamonds are forever. They won't get married for forever, will they? _Will they_?

'Yes, you will!'.

Alright, now she's officially crazy! Since yesterday she heard mysterious voices without knowing who was speaking.

She may be overly tired, and definitely wants to go home. She wants to meet with her family, especially her mother. So, Kagome is clearly not interested in lingering over the ring they will choose. Uh, or rather, the ring that her 'husband' chose for her.

"If you really don't know the meaning of diamonds in wedding rings, I wonder what is your real wedding ring looks like?".

Okay, first of all, it's none of his business, what was her wedding ring looks like, for her _real_ wedding to Hojo.

And secondly, still it's not his business whether her ring has diamonds or not. Like she said before, she's not as rich as he _was_ or he _is_ (Hey, he is still rich! Much richer than her, obviously!). She could not afford a diamond-studded ring!

"Forget about it! You don't have to answer. I already know it!".

Kagome bit her lower lip, sighed then breathed up to her bangs. Somebody, please wipe off that annoying smirk on his face before she peels his skin off!

Did a super short meditation, Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, trying to be patient. "Look, I don't want to fight with you right now! What if you just picked a ring, _whichever you like_ , then we can get out of here and go home?".

She added after thinking for a while, " _My_ home".

Inuyasha nodded, agreeing. "Then I'll take this one!" He then pointed to the ring he had chosen. Besides, it fits with his ring. It's just, thicker, like men's wedding ring. Wait a minute, when did he choose his ring by the way?

"Would you prefer to carve your names on the rings?" The clerk asked politely.

"No, it's not necessary!" answered Kagome, which is certainly different from Inuyasha's answer, "We'd love too!".

Unfortunately, they answered at the same time.

The clerk looked at the couple in front of him alternately in confusion, who were now staring at each other in disgust. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, how's your decision?".

Beneath, Inuyasha's feet stomped on Kagome's, making her bite her lower lip with annoyance "Well, after I think again, yes I agree to carve our names on each rings!".

The clerk smiled "And may I know your name, Mister and Mistress?".

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" Inuyasha replied, clearly proud of his name.

Kagome rolled her eyes. How childish! "And I'm Kagome Higurashi, ouch! Hey! Do you mind!?" Kagome glared alternately at Inuyasha and his feet, which once again stepped on hers.

"Honey, I think your name _now_ is Kagome _Takahashi_?" he emphasized at the word now and Takahashi.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes, I forgot!" Kagome turned back to the shop clerk. "If my husband says my name is Kagome Takahashi, so be it! Ouch! Hey! Stop it! That tickles!" Kagome spontaneously wriggled as Inuyasha poked her waist.

The clerk smiled awkwardly "Okay? Then, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, your rings will be ready in a week!".

"Great! Isn't that so, Darling?".

"Yeah, wonderful!" Kagome replied sarcastically.

When they're both about to leave the jewelry store, the clerk called him. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you haven't paid!".

Inuyasha instantly flinched in surprise. He totally forgot! "Ahahaha ... I'm sorry, I totally forgot, because I wanted to go home and be alone with my bride! Honey, be patient for a moment!". Inuyasha goes back inside the shop, before he winks his eyes flirtatiously at Kagome, who now covered her face with one hand.

Talk about embarrassment!

"Thank you for your shopping, Mr. Takahashi!" The store clerk bowed to Inuyasha who is now busy organizing the contents of his wallet. "Why are all these crap papers inside there?" he grumbled while put back the card into the wallet. Though he's a rich boy, Inuyasha's wallet is thick with receipts. He rarely brought cash.

"Let's go, Sweetheart!" Inuyasha then embraces Kagome's shoulder, take her out of there, after he managed to organize, or more precisely, cram back all the contents of his wallet.

Behind them, the store clerk who had just served them, stared with a dreamy look.

Ah, young love ...

However, he didn't know, the bride protested again as they got to the car.

"You know what, if you still step on my feet or poking all of my body parts _on purpose_ , I swear I'll sue you for domestic violence, Mr. Takahashi!".

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Inuyasha pretended to be shivering, while sticking his tongue out to Kagome.

Kagome gritted her teeth.

 _I married a child_!

* * *

"Mission is completed, Mr. Takeda!".

Naraku Takeda smiled sadistically. "Are you sure? Did you see with your own eyes when that old dog shattered in pieces?".

"Yes!" he replied curtly.

"Oh, and ... Made like an accident?".

"Yes, Sir!".

Naraku's smile widened. "Good job! There'll be a big bonus awaiting for you!".

"Thank you, Sir!".

Naraku hung up the phone with a satisfied smile.

Finally!

He just needs to clean up one more thing.

Naraku's now looking at the paper in front of him, studying it.

Bio-Data.

Full name: Higurashi Kagome.

Residence : Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan.

Naraku smirked.

The newest, Mrs. Takahashi.

* * *

The man who just called by Naraku looked at his phone.

The car was indeed crushed to pieces. But, to be honest, he doesn't know how the passengers.

Inu no Taisho deliberately dropped his car into the ravine, before the skate board slid along, following it.

The man sighed.

Hopefully they're also shattered to pieces together with his car!

Naraku doesn't need to know about this!


End file.
